


sharing warmth

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "Well." Javi laughs, shifting a little "I am your private radiator now?""Yes."
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	sharing warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13: radiator

"We're really sorry." the hotel manager says, her expression apologetic and honest "There's nothing we can do at this moment, we will offer you some more blankets and of course a discount for this inconvenience." 

"Well, lucky it's the last night, we'll survive." Javi sighs a few moments later, walking with Brian towards the elevators "But Yuzu won't be happy."

"You sure you guys will be okay?" Brian asks and Javi shakes his head. 

"Don't worry, it's just a little cold. We'll wrap ourselves in blankets and we'll be good."

* * *

Apparently it's not going to be good, because despite being buried under three blankets, Yuzuru is shaking, teeth chattering so loud Javi can hear it from his bed. 

"Yuzu, you okay? Wait, I will give you my-" 

He doesn't even have a chance to move, because Yuzuru huffs loudly, sitting up, and three second later he crawls into Javi's bed, plastering himself to his side, and only the top of his head is visible from under the covers. 

"Well." Javi laughs, shifting a little "I am your private radiator now?" 

"Yes." Yuzuru mutters before falling asleep promptly. 

* * *

"Boys, all good?"

"Don't worry." Yuzuru announces happily "Javi always keeps me warm." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
